opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Fate's Strings
He’s standing in a dark room, looking at some books on a bookshelf. Only a small candle lights the place. His white suit is perfect on his body, and his stance shows his arrogance and pride… Owari is waiting in the dark room for someone. He is serious, but he is tapping his foot in a certain tempo, like a drum’s bassline, humming a song. A door opens, and a man enters the room. Owari: Yo… Fate. Owari walks up to him, and offers a handshake. ‘’’Fate’’’: I’m sorry for making you wait… Owari. We finally see the only man who considers Owari his equal, the God of Destiny himself, Fate. He is fairly tall, standing at 1.90m, has short black hair, and he is in his 50’s. His face’s muscles look tired, yet his eyes have the vitality of a teenager. Fate accepts the handshake, and then the two men simply remain standing in front of each other. ‘’’Owari’’’: You wanted to tell me something, right? ‘’’Fate’’’: I wouldn’t have made you come so far away for nothing… ‘’’Owari’’’: Don’t sweat it, a few hundred kilometers worth of a run are a good practice for me… After all, this body still isn’t at its top. ‘’’Fate’’’: You are right. I forgot that you are in a league of your own… Human standards do not affect you at all, it seems. ‘’’Owari’’’: I guess you could say that. ‘’’Fate’’’: Come with me. The two exit the room, and start walking down a corridor, that seems to be inside Fate’s house. The find a door, and once they open it, only to find stairs. ‘’’Owari’’’: Let me guess… We are going really deep. ‘’’Fate’’’: Correct again. I am one of the Gods that due to the nature of my power, need to be on constant touch with the Earth’s very essence. As they descend, they talk about random things. ‘’’Fate’’’: Welcome, Owari… ‘’’This is the Room of Destiny’’’ Fate opens a huge door that was at the end of the staircase, and Owari finds himself honestly amazed. In front of him lies an amazing spectacle. A huge dome, at least five times bigger than the God of Time’s dome, which was already immensely huge, spreads before him… The truly amazing attribute though is its contents… ''Truly countless strings spread all around the place, covering almost every inch of the dome. '' ‘’’Owari’’’: Holy… Is this what I think it is??? ‘’’Fate’’’: Yes… It is like the legend of the three Moiras. Every person in this world has a string that belongs to them… That string is the string of life, and on it, everything is written. ‘’’Owari’’’: *cold sweat* Does that mean that everything in history is already pre-recorded? ‘’’Fate’’’: That would be the logical conclusion, but no… Unfortunately, even His powers do not extend that far… He could not give he such a power. Here, look at this. Owari and Fate close up on a random string, and Owari notices what Fate wanted to show him. The string on one side is bound somewhere, but on the other side, it still grows… Little by little, like a string of energy that’s forming in an extremely slow pace. ‘’’Fate’’’: To answer your question… History is being written as we speak. ‘’’Owari’’’: I see… Then this Is just a record room? A place to hold the fates of everyone stored? ‘’’Fate’’’: No. Owari is intrigued by what lies before him… ‘’’Fate’’’: In fact, these strings are very weird… they have wills of their own. They can move, they can overlap, they can hit dead ends… And they also can be moved. A small “flame” is lit inside Owari’s eyes at the mention of the last possibility. ‘’’Owari’’’: So that is how… His mind runs back to his recent fight with Marimo and Magnus, where he trusted Fate and put his life in his hands, by simply standing still as Marimo, the best swordsman in the world, swung his blade. ‘’’Owari’’’: So these things… They are so powerful, that they can even make Marimo miss a sword swing? ‘’’Fate’’’: As hard as that seems, these strings can do everything… My one role is to make sure they are organized… Another role of mine is to tend to their needs… For example, this one here. We see a string that has gotten tangled up on its own. ‘’’Fate’’’: It’s time for this one to go. Fate takes out some scissors, and grabs the string, cutting it with his weapon. ‘’’Owari’’’: Did you just kill that guy? ‘’’Fate’’’: No… He was already dead. Fate is standing with his back turned at Owari. ‘’’Fate’’’: Yet I CAN cut a living person’s string, if it needs to be cut. ‘’’Owari’’’: Why would it need to be cut? Fate turns around, and his eyes are a little weird… almost crazy. ‘’’Fate’’’: Anyone who interferes with Him shall be punished by death!!! ‘’’Owari’’’: [ This guy…he’s a serious fanatic of God!] I see… Speaking of which. If Jason is such a threat to Him, why don’t you cut his thread? ‘’’Fate’’’: Ah, this is the problem, you see. The stronger a man’s will to live, the stronger the reason for him to exist, the stronger the string… Speaking from experience, I cannot sever the strings that belong to people above what you people call “Shichibukai level” ... Of course, this becomes a predicament… How am I supposed to punish evil, If I cannot sever it from it’s roots?! ‘’’Owari’’: *deadly, sharp look* You need a catalyst… Someone to weaken the string. ‘’’Fate’’: The title Genius remains yours. That’s why I need you. If you kill Time’s son, then all the better… If you fail to do it, I can still sever his string, since you are certain to weaken him enough… One detail though… To sever the life of an alive man, I need to do it in front of him… ‘’’Owari’’’: Ok, I got this… Don’t worry. No one is gonna harm that God of yours. He wont live enough to oppose him. ‘’’Fate’’’: Glad to hear that you are more reasonable than he is. ‘’’Owari’’’: So, hey, can I see mine? Fate closes his eyes. He feels everything around him, and in a second, he opens them again, ‘’’Fate’’’: Follow me. They walk for a few minutes, and finally reach the string… It is quite apparent that this is the string of a man like Magnus… So much thicker than other strings… ‘’’Owari’’’: So thick… Oh I see… So this *he points to a certain place* Is where we split up… And then it goes on as two different strings, mine and his… Oh, you’re right! This is quite recent! It’s really thinner here! It must have been when I almost killed him a few days ago. Owari turns to Fate suddenly. ‘’’Owari’’’: Why didn’t you kill him then? ‘’’Fate’’’: Look around your strings… Owari does so, and notices many other very thick strings… ‘’’Fate’’’: The strings of people in this life that are close, that interact, are physically close too… Each time someone saved him from your kill, their string intersected with his, saving him. ‘’’Owari’’’: I see… So the next time I should make sure that no one interrupts us… A wicked smile appears on Owari’s face. Fate and Owari talk about their plan for a bit, and then Owari leaves… He climbs the staircase, and exits the building, finding himself on the edge of a cliff… He’s pounding his foot on the floor again, in the bass rhythm know as Four-on-the-Floor. He’s waving his hand around, as he hears the melody… ‘’’I learned some useful things today… And that room really got my inspiration pumping! I think I created it, finally!’’’ Category:Blog posts